1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for measuring a high accuracy height map of a test surface using a multi sensor optical profiler.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically for 3D optical profiling systems is that the height map accuracy has an inverse relation to the vertical scan range and vertical scanning speed. A high accuracy optical profiler sensor may have a limited field of view, for example the field of view may be 0.1*0.1 mm while the test surface may be much larger. Therefore there is a need to move the test surface underneath the sensor from a first section of the test surface to a subsequent section of the test surface so that multiple height maps may be combined together to make a measurement of the total test surface possible. If for each height map the operator has to automatically or manually find the position in which the test surface is within the depth of focus and scan range (if appropriate) of the sensor it may take a long time to measure the total test surface.